Street fighting: Walk of powar
by batsuman
Summary: Ryu is doing jenoury to find moar powar!


Street fighing: walk of powar

**Street fighing: walk of powar.**

**Chaper one: Legends are walk.**

A mand name ryu was walk along corbers for the fight to be at the front of him. H was fast walking but then did a hurted and rubbed his leg. "I have fund you so we must street fighting!" ken said, becusea he was the rivel of ruy and was child hud friend of him too. "I will fight but my powar was too good." Said ruu. "high kick" said ken, and kicked at the leg off. Ryuu did a dodge and rolled for a backflip and fier balled at kem. "Too strone ryu." Saide kern, and kicked agaiun but with a hurricane this time for him to be winning. Ken kiked ruy in his chek and made him blooded but mad too so ryu got angered and did a dagon punch at kerns chests. Bled came out and ken was grosse but he rise and shook ruy fist and said, "god macht." They begun walked again on this road but wasn't a road because sand was there and the street was sanded.

**Chapter two: Iron fist.**

When walking they ran into a nothere guy but body was a buff and face was looked ungry and fist was balled. "I see your fightinh but isn't what is a tekken." Said yoshimitsu, and had the powar sowrd and sliced a fast at kerm. "YOU BETTER WATCH!" said ryu and fire exploded out of ruus hand hit hit yoshermits in armor face. "woah, powar was gud." Yosh said, and begun traval junoery with street fighters but wast a fighter but a terken, so was different. As roads went moar, and days past, they happened on a flip of a forst with a man or black cloths and was him did a one was to much and caough a fast with fist so powar was impresibe. "helo" said Morpheus, and ramped of a tree and landed. He was saying to be join them, but had to fight one for him to walke. Merpos was a flip and did them fastly out, " HES FAST OUT" said ruu. Ruy tyed a fire but morphes was too fast, so kicked his forhead and ruu almost got cry. "your have a good powar, walking with us." Sad ryu, and their walk was moer.

**Chaptre three: Fighting in a match.**

When arrive at the tournomont, they were happy but nervus too after they see a fight. "His was had a neck blooded." Yamsimits said, with concerted face. "dun wory, yoshs. You fighting is moar better, and sowrd is a blood attack." But morpos didn't know, yosh was a bad guy. " I am still powar… yes." Said yoshi, and sneak away out. As the matches were going, ken wanted to talk to ryu. "what are thinking, ruu?" kem said, and putted handed on his solder. "Im not for sure if I am powar because morpoers kiked my forehead and im sadly." Ruu said. "It be ok ryu, you are a street fight. The best.". "ROUND ONES" scremed the onnouncer, and the new fight was start and begin. A man with yello colthes and had spears come out of his hans was fight a guy with orange suit and spike blond haire. Man with yellow was name scrapion, and other was goku, master sayen and good at key blasts. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOU!" screameded scorpion, and a spearhed was launched out of his plam and almost got guko in his chest blood. "SPRITE BOM GO!" SAID goku and did a blue big deaded shot that explosioned at scerpoin and blew his body to blood nasty guts that's gross. "Hmph, hes good." Ryu said. His face was sers.

**Chaptere four: Morphes is fight! DO IT!**

After first rund, Morpheus was step on to platform, and looked at his opponent, who has blue skirt and red face paint and did a very fat body. Morpus said, " good luck too you, let it be a good one." And the guys was named Honda. "too fast, what?" said morpeuhd because hondo flew at him with a big fat head and wanted to smash. Morpheus quikly fasted out of there and leaped to for a flip kick to the back and hit him. "Ow that was hurted I am no more, im fat." Said honder. And morpos was win. "NOW IT TIME FORT FOOD ITS INTERMISON!" said unaouncer. "I am to fight next." Ryu said, but he eated a water and bread and was eating.

Too be continue?

Does morpoers finded that yosh was a bad? Fire and dagon for ryu, but did kern learn it too? Fund out when part to is made for people. Thanks!


End file.
